


darling, your looks can kill

by blooshboy



Series: kink series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, icb thats a tag whats wrong with us as a collective unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooshboy/pseuds/blooshboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum talks Jinyoung into wearing a vibrator during a fan-sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, your looks can kill

###

 

In retrospect, it's Jinyoung's fault for assuming Jaebum would perhaps  _not_ torture him now that they're going the full secret-dating, disguised-movie-at-midnight mile. Turns out being Jaebum's boyfriend doesn't do shit to his sadistic streak. So, here Jinyoung is, sweat beading on his forehead because Jaebum just moved the vibrator up to setting four for a brief second. He leans over the table and turns his head, tapping his pen on the table and shooting Jaebum a sweet smile that promises death in an hour or so. Jaebum looks up from the CD he's signing, raising an eyebrow - expression dripping with boredom. Jinyoung has a brief moment of wanting to lunge across the table and strangle him but then the vibrator starts buzzing at a pleasant pace of setting two. 

Jinyoung is a little bit vanilla. He doesn't even let Jaebum fuck him if there's anyone else at the apartment. The boys are so young and though they've been wonderful about accepting their relationship, they don't need to hear details of it at two a.m. in the morning. So, he doesn't even know how Jaebum talked him into wearing a vibrator at a fan-sign. 

He's a people-pleaser. He thinks that's it. He's been like that since he was a kid, always needing his parents to be proud of him and always getting into the sports his father liked just to make him happy. But, according to Jaebum, he's also a spoiled brat who needs a lesson in control and respect. And, Jinyoung can't really argue back when Jaebum has three fingers up his ass and is growling out the words against his neck - promising to put a collar on him. 

Youngjae is sitting next to him and has been giving him curious looks for a while because Jinyoung keeps squirming in his seat. Jinyoung thinks he'll die before he lets Youngjae witness any of the perversions he and Jaebum get up to, thinks he'll cry if he has to see Youngjae's sweet, innocent smile stutter uncomfortably for even a second. So, he smiles wide at every fan that steps in front of him, asks questions, makes little jokes, and tries to pretend like Jaebum isn't jack-rabbiting the vibrator between setting one and three. 

After a while, the line dwindles out and they each have a stack of CDs they have to sign. He takes his time on purpose and eventually, he's the only one sitting on the table while the rest of them are moving around chatting with fans. Jaebum keeps turning back to shoot him those smug little smirks that had Jinyoung dropping to his knees in the first place but now just make him want to kill the man. 

"Park Jinyoung-shi," Jaebum says right into the microphone, using the formal tense, "Join us."

Jinyoung grins in a way where only his mouth moves and his eyes stay dead set on Jaebum promising retribution. 

"In a little bit," he says using the same tense. 

Jaebum gets a glint in his eyes right before he turns back to the audience and his free hand slips into his pants' pocket. Jinyoung seizes up in anticipation and he isn't disappointed - Jaebum turns the setting up to four in three sharp spikes before letting it buzz at setting one. Jinyoung's hand slams down on the table, nearly smacking the CDs, and he's so impossibly hard and riled up. He glares at the back of Jaebum's head and then, abruptly remembering the cameras trained on him, musters up a smile and winks at a few fans calling his name before bending down to sign the CDs. 

Youngjae, sweet, sweet Youngjae, comes up behind him and rests his hands on his shoulders, looking over him. His hands are shaking as he signs and Youngjae is massaging his neck like he's _tired_ and not a  _victim_ of Jaebum's deviant mind. He ushers Youngjae to go re-join the group at the front, but he waits until Jinyoung is done before they walk forward together. 

He sends a million prayers to the stylist for putting him in a baggy trench-coat that effectively hides how _excited_ Jaebum's little vibrator has made him. He decides to sit on the edge of the stage and tries to not kill Jaebum when the man plops down next to him, legs open obnoxiously wide and pressed against Jinyoung's primly crossed ones. Jaebum turns to him, grinning. If he wasn't in love him, Jinyoung thinks he would have cracked his forehead against that preciously tiny nose. As it is, his heart melts instantly when Jaebum's eyes disappear into sweet half-moons over his wide grin. 

Then, the piece of shit switches his microphone from his right to left hand so he can wrap his right arm around Jinyoung's waist. He keeps talking, teasing the fans and yelling at Jackson smoothly in a way only a leader could. His right hand squeezes Jinyoung's waist and then slides down to his elevated thigh. Jinyoung briefly thinks about uncrossing his legs and knocking his hand off when Jaebum applies pressure against the tender inside of his thigh, thumb almost disappearing between his legs. 

His heartbeat is suddenly loud in his ears - pulsing painfully at the thought of how public this is. How many cameras are on him. How many pictures there might be of Jaebum's hand on his thigh. And, how none of them know Jaebum fucked him an hour ago and slipped a vibrator into him right after while he was still slick with lube and wide open. None of them know the vibrator is pitch black because Jaebum thought it'd compliment his skin-tone - _your pink little ass looks so good swallowing it up, Jinyoung-ah_ \- and how it has a plug at the end to keep it in place and secure and also let the vibrations hit him in the right place every time. None of them know Jinyoung's thighs are sensitive and there are mouth-shaped bruises all along them because Jaebum loves kissing him there, sucking on the soft flesh until Jinyoung is mute with helpless pleasure. 

None of them know Jinyoung is going to fucking kill him after this.

Jaebum turns to him again, all soft smiles and devilish stare, and Jinyoung wraps a hand around Jaebum's on the microphone to pull it to his own mouth. 

"Sing for us, Im Jaebum-shi."

The fans scream and Jaebum's soft smile instantly turns into something else. He starts singing the first verse of Fly and removes his arm from around Jinyoung to reach into his pocket in the same breath. 

 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, f-"

"Dirty mouth," Jaebum growls out into his ear, fingers digging into Jinyoung's waist and yanking him forward until he's unglued from the wall and Jaebum can slip his hand behind and down. He grabs Jinyoung's ass, squeezing and massaging, and Jinyoung slumps into his neck - muttering and begging. Jaebum's fingers graze around the plug of the vibrator, pressing and prodding. Jinyoung is abruptly spun around and pressed back against the wall, this time with his cheek pressed against the cold, sleek wood. Jaebum wraps his free hand around Jinyoung's neck, slipping it around and up until he's got Jinyoung's jaw in his hand. Fingers come up near Jinyoung's panting mouth and he immediately sucks them up like a trained pet. 

"There you go," Jaebum whispers encouragingly, "Get them wet."

He tries to suck on the digits properly even as his mind is stuck on what Jaebum's other hand is doing, now curling around the base of the plug and suddenly yanking it out an inch. Jinyoung nearly bites down on Jaebum's fingers as he moans. If his mouth wasn't stuffed, he'd have screamed. They're in a five-star hotel in the heart of Tokyo, but the walls aren't _that_ thick. Jinyoung had pounced on Jaebum as soon as they'd been ushered into their room and they haven't moved away from the wall near the door since, their clothes a kicked-off pile next to their feet. 

Jaebum starts pumping the vibrator. It's still on setting one and Jinyoung hopes Jaebum doesn't remember the little remote somewhere in that pile of clothes. Jaebum curses and removes his fingers from Jinyoung's mouth. He uses both hands to hold Jinyoung's ass open, muttering something probably obscene about the picture he makes. Then, he wraps his hand around the plug and removes it fully in one smooth motion that has Jinyoung feeling instantly empty and desperate. Jaebum quickly sinks his wet fingers into Jinyoung, who's already slicked up with lube. The cold on warm feeling, however, has Jinyoung whining pathetically against the wall. 

Jaebum only fingers him long enough to ensure Jinyoung is properly stretched open and then he's moving away to pick up his jeans, fishing around for a condom. He's back a second later and Jinyoung hears the condom packet being ripped and then Jaebum's groans as he slips the condom on, spitting on his palm to slick it up. 

He fits himself behind Jinyoung and holds him open with a thumb as he lines himself up. 

Jinyoung nearly screams at him to get on with it when Jaebum sinks right into him, pressing him flush against the wall with the push. They both groan at the tight fit, Jaebum squeezing his ass and muttering, "Perfect," against the back of Jinyoung's neck - nipping at the flesh. 

He starts fucking Jinyoung in earnest, slamming his hips and wrapping a hand around Jinyoung's cock. He pumps Jinyoung in rhythm to his thrusts, whispering pure filth into Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung's cock keeps sliding against the cold wood from the way he's been pushed against it so Jaebum takes a step back and pulls him along, Jinyoung's head dropping back on Jaebum's shoulder naturally. At this angle, Jaebum feels impossibly deep inside him and the hand around his cock is working magic.

 

 

Jinyoung - freshly showered, in a fluffy white bathrobe and sitting cross legged on the bed - glares as Jaebum steps out of the shower with only his boxer briefs on. He's rubbing his wet hair with a towel, one eye adorably squeezed shut to avoid the splatter. Once he spots Jinyoung, he tosses the towel over a chair and prowls over, bending his knees on the bed and leaning forward for a kiss. His glare melts instantly and even as he's being laid flat on his back and Jaebum's hands are undoing his bathrobe, he says, "I'm never letting you do that to me again."

Jaebum smiles, dripping charm, and says, "We'll see," right before he shuts Jinyoung up.

 

 

 +//+


End file.
